


中文翻译 刺耳的咆哮

by stunningfish



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunningfish/pseuds/stunningfish
Summary: 故事发生在一个陌生的伦敦。夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯是一个暴躁、孤独的天才，他试图逃避照顾那些新不列颠不幸者和贫困者的公民义务。那么，他为何将这样一个有着难以启齿的过去的悲惨的无名之人带回贝克街呢？夏洛克的生活即将发生巨变，整个世界都将随之撼动。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 平淡无奇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Grating Roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946074) by [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/pseuds/Engazed). 



> 没有beta 错误都是我的。

迈克罗夫特 · 福尔摩斯很少就个人问题给他弟弟打电话。他们的家庭根本就不是那种——多愁善感——的家庭。个人问题属于私人事务，因此不能分享，不能询问，也不能评论。幸运的是，人们可以把家族产业的事情归类为商业事务，这使得他可以忍受下面的对话:

“巴纳比死了。”

在电话的另一端，他听到一个年轻人发出饱受折磨的叹息。迈克罗夫特清楚地知道接下来会发生什么: 一些无关紧要的问题，表明他对这场悲剧有一定程度的关心(实际上一点也不关心) ；一些陈词滥调，表达出一些悔恨之情(完全是捏造的) ；最后是一种恰当但不必要的社交辞令(经过精心排练的)。夏洛克知道如何扮演一个角色。

首先，一个无关紧要的问题：“他病了吗？”

“肺炎。接受了两周的临终关怀。但那人已经八十七岁了。对于这个年纪的人来说，这主要是为了让他们走的不那么痛苦，不是吗？”

夏洛克咕哝了一声。

接着，一句陈词滥调: “真可惜，我们会想念他的。”

迈克罗夫特忍不住要打断夏洛克的虚张声势。“我的兄弟，你最后一次见到巴纳比是什么时候？”

“圣诞节。”夏洛克辩解道。

“哪一年的？”

夏洛克没理他，直接跳到最后一步。

“我会安排尸体的处理，还有鲜花。”

当然，他还需要更圆滑一点。

“火葬的设施都已经准备好了。”迈克罗夫特说，放了他一马。毕竟，他是一个宽宏大量的大哥。“你只需要动动手指在文件上签字就可以了。相关材料会邮寄给你。”

“就这些吗?”

“还有就是，谁来接替巴纳比的问题。”

又是一声恼怒的叹息。

“我知道你的时间很紧张。但不幸的是，夏洛克，这是你不能回避的公民责任。我们都必须尽到自己的义务。”

“我在考虑申请豁免。”

迈克罗夫特哼了一声，“理由呢？”

“危险的生活环境。”

迈克罗夫特嘲笑道: “你像个单身汉一样住在伦敦市中心一套舒适的两居室公寓里ーー”

“楼上是实验室，不是卧室！”

“——的同时享受一位老管家的溺爱，她每天喂你吃饭，请你喝下午茶。真可真是危险的生活环境！”

“她是我的房东,”他振振有词地反驳道，接着生气地说：“我在工作中会邀请各种各样令人厌恶的客户来到我的公寓，其中一些人非常危险。而且不知道什么时候就会发生另一次爆炸，把厨房炸得乱七八糟。我根本不可能履行监护职责！”

“夏洛克，如果我作为一个英国政府杰出而敬业的公仆都无法申请豁免的话，你折腾厨房水槽和在周末玩侦探过家家的行为就更不够格了。”迈克罗夫特停顿了一下，等待着回答。毫无动静。“别闷闷不乐了，隔着电话我也能听到你闷闷不乐的声音。”

“我没有闷闷不乐,”夏洛克闷闷不乐地说。

“一旦文件到期，你必须在三十天内提交一个新的监护登记表。你知道的，违反法律规定会被处以巨额罚款。当然，我不会再借给你钱了。”

“我不需要你的钱。”

“不过，我愿意帮你购买新的被监护人。那些质量不错的越来越贵，而且天知道你能不能应付得了那些糟糕的。”

如果翻白眼的声音能穿过手机，迈克罗夫特 · 福尔摩斯绝对会声称自己听到了。“我不需要证明你大错特错,”夏洛克说，“因为我的豁免在三十天内就会被批准。”

“你真的很自信，不是吗？”

“你完事了没？”

“完事儿了，目前为止。圣诞快乐，夏洛克。”

电话挂断了，迈克罗夫特恼怒地叹了口气。哪怕只有一次，他想以文明的方式结束和他弟弟的谈话。好吧。没有。这并不完全正确。他确实很享受这种交锋。

在电话结束的几秒钟内，夏洛克就把迈克罗夫特和被监护人的事完全抛在脑后了。以后的事儿以后再考虑。

他拿出笔记本电脑，查看收件箱。空空如也。接下来，他查看了自己的网站‘科学演绎法’，看看是否有人评论了他上一篇关于逻辑字母表的文章。他认为对于演绎推理的新手来说，逻辑字母是一个相当方便的工具。然而一个评论也没有。更糟糕的是，文章的阅读量也只有少得可怜的十几次。他一点也不明白。他如此细致地简化了说明，这样即使是一个傻瓜也能理解并运用他的方法。这主题多吸引人啊！为什么点击量这么少呢？

他叹了口气，转向手机。

_我需要案子。_

_给我一个。_

他等待着。

在他等待的时候，他给自己泡了一壶茶，按出版日期重新整理了书架，弹奏了一半埃尔加 b 小调小提琴协奏曲。当他正在挑战一个相当困难的高音时，手机在咖啡桌上响了起来。他放弃了协奏曲，拿起手机。

_恐怕现在什么都没有。_

他怒视着手机，什么都没有? 在整个伦敦？

_只剩悬案了。_

他不是一个喜欢乞讨的人。然而他现在真的很需要——

电话响了。

“你知道的，夏洛克，”雷斯垂德探长说，“我不能就这样放下手头的工作，就是为了到处给你找消遣。”

“如果你有什么要放下的工作，你就有什么案子可以给我。你在忙什么?”

“这就是个普通的案子，不需要咨询侦探高超的观察技巧。案情一目了然，你肯定会觉得非常无聊。”

夏洛克已经无聊透顶了，不然他为什么还要接电话? 白痴。“我要了。”

“你甚至不知道这是什么案... ...”

”我要了。放马过来吧。是什么案子？我去拿外套。你现在在苏格兰场还是在案发现场？

“天啊，夏洛克，今年圣诞节我需要送你一包万宝路吗？”

“不抽这个牌子。而且我已经戒了九个月了。一旦开始兴奋起来就没必要再抽了。”

人们说戒烟的头三十天是最难熬的，事实并非如此。戒烟开始后的每一天都变得越来越有挑战性。他要克制住自己冲进商店，向收银台扔一把钞票，然后买一堆烟的冲动。他需要更好地分散自己的注意力。

在电话的另一端，雷斯垂德重重地叹了口气: “十分钟，我来接你。”

“这还差不多。”

实际上是十五分钟。当雷斯垂德把车开到路边时，夏洛克正不耐烦地等着他，闷闷不乐，用脚打着拍子。

“伦敦的罪犯需要更努力点。”他抱怨道，挣扎着系上雷斯垂德坚持要他系的安全带。

“好吧，别生气。”雷斯垂德和蔼可亲地说。“也许只是我们警察在维持秩序方面做得很好。”

夏洛克笑了，抨击了雷斯垂德那行人的工作效率。

“怎么了？”莱斯特雷德回呛。“你的旧网站没什么人看？”

笑声戛然而止。

他们来到南华克（注：英国伦敦中心的一个地区）的一个公寓。在附近居民的围观下，一队警车和一辆救护车停在铁轨的旁边。在下车前，夏洛克重新戴上手套和围巾，把大衣领子拉到耳朵边。这不仅仅是因为他在雷斯垂德的人面前要保持形象，还因为天气真操蛋的冷。

“什么情况?”他们走近警戒线时，雷斯垂德问道。

其他警察带着一丝怨恨盯着夏洛克。他现在已经习惯这种目光了。他很优秀，他们也知道他很优秀; 他们只是不喜欢夏洛克在他们的本职工作上挫败他们。

现场的一名警官开始报告调查情况。

“死者名叫露西 · 哈里森，23岁。死因可能是从楼梯上摔下来造成的头部钝击外伤。你们可以看到她头部周围的血迹。”

夏洛克确实看到了。最下面的台阶边缘也有血迹，还有几缕凝结在上面的金发。从尸体躺着的样子来看，如果她的头骨碰到了最后一阶台阶，那么她似乎是以头朝下的姿势摔下了楼梯，这意味着她是被推倒的而不是自己滑倒的。几乎可以肯定，这是桩谋杀案。

“谁报的警?”雷斯垂德问。

“她的邻居，就住在对面。我们的两个警员现在正在询问她。她报了警，告诉999接线员她亲眼目睹了一切，那女孩是被推下去的。”

“谁推的她?”

“邻居说是他的哥哥约瑟夫 · 哈里森。他们一直在打架。她说他推了那女孩儿一把，然后逃走了。把她冷冰冰的丢在地上。”

“步行？”

“骑自行车。”

”还有其他证人吗？”雷斯垂德指了指敞开的前门。“她家里还有其他人能告诉我们这场争吵是怎么回事吗？”

警官摇了摇头，说：“没了，只剩下他们的被监护人，他叫威斯缇。WSC（注：Ward Social Care 被监护人社会关怀中心）已经把他带走了。看起来就是家庭暴力转为谋杀，一个老掉牙的案子。我不确定我们还需要”——他含糊地指了指夏洛克的方向——“额外的咨询。”

另一个警官把通讯设备放在耳边，慢慢地走了过来。“刚刚发现他了，头儿。就在伯蒙塞（注：伦敦二区的一个区域）车站外面。警员正带他过来。”

雷斯垂德转向夏洛克，略带歉意地耸了耸肩。“好吧，就是这样，不是吗？我们知道是谁了（who）、知道怎么做（how），而且马上就要知道为什么（why）了。再过几个小时，哈里森先生就要上法庭了。恐怕这儿没什么可做的了。”

夏洛克感到了失望的刺痛。这太普通了。甚至都不是一桩真正的谋杀案，只是兄弟姐妹间的争吵演变成了暴力。他几乎可以对此表示同情。但是他不能丢脸，不能在这些警察面前丢脸，他们只想看着他什么也没演绎出来，然后灰溜溜的逃走。他甚至不能装作忽视雷斯垂德，忽视他同情的皱眉和安慰的眼神。

“我想审问哈里森。”他说。

雷斯垂德摇了摇头，“这不是你的活儿。”

“那么我想旁听。”

“天啊，夏洛克，这案子真没什么有意思的！”

“雷斯垂德。”上帝，他不想乞讨，但他正处在乞讨的边缘。他可怜巴巴地说，“你可能会错过什么东西。”

雷斯垂德叹了口气。“你确定你不想花更多的时间研究尸体吗？”他问道，好像在招待一个任性的孩子似的。

“她从台阶上摔了下来，头骨破了，”夏洛克气冲冲地说着，走回车里。“下一个吧。”

乔 · 哈里森是一个身材瘦长、焦虑不安的白人，也是一个自行车快递员。他刚刚被捕。当他见到夏洛克时，他闷闷不乐地说: “贝克街的夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯？有你的快递。”

“伦敦很小，不是吗？”夏洛克冷冷地说。

“从头开始说，哈里森先生。”雷斯垂德说，身子向后靠在椅子上，双臂交叉在胸前。突然显得很不耐烦。夏洛克意识到他想扮演一个坏警察的角色，但雷斯垂德不太擅长这个，而且现在这种情况下完全没必要这么做。乔 · 哈里森感到非常羞愧，而羞愧的罪犯们一般不会采取强硬的态度。

然而，他们还是会撒谎。在那个座位上，在可怕罪行的指控下，每个人都会撒谎。

“我刚跑完步回家,”哈里森说，看着他放在桌子上戴着银手铐的双手。“我看见露西和威斯汀一起坐在沙发上。”他愤怒地抽了抽鼻子，双手握成拳头。“他们，他们... ..”

“什么，哈里森先生？”

“威斯缇在用手指头草她，就是这样。”他吐了口唾沫。（注：two-dij-up-mij意为two fingers up the minge，是指交的粗俗说法。感谢engazed太太的帮助）

“什么?”雷斯垂德和夏洛克一起问。

哈里森叹了口气，摇了摇头。“你知道的。”他伸出两根手指，比了个朝下的下流手势。

“哦。”侦探说。

“是的。那个，对，还有，他的嘴在她的奶子上亲来亲去。”哈里森的嘴扭曲成了丑陋的弧度。“我应该打破他的头。他被阉了（castration），但这并不能阻止他那样的被监护人犯罪。这是强奸，你们懂吗？这是违法的。”他又吸了一口气，用一只颤抖的手擦着鼻子。

夏洛克抬了抬下巴，挑了下眉毛。“你确定吗?”

哈里森擦鼻子的动作僵住了，他震惊地睁大了眼睛：“啊？”

“你确定她不享受这个吗?”

“操你的，你这个混蛋！”哈里森徒劳地试图站起来，但束缚带紧紧地把他捆在椅子上。

“夏洛克。”雷斯垂德警告说，坏警察的那套消失了。他忘了自己正在对付谁。

“我的意思是，她有没有挣扎过? 试图让他停下来？”

“让他闭嘴!”哈里森喊道，“露西不可能和被监护人上床的!”

“当然没有,”夏洛克平静地说，“因为那意味着她强奸了他。”

毕竟，这就是法律。被监护人在法律上没有性同意权，义务主体当然也包括监护人。任何与其发生性行为的监护人都是在滥用他或她的权利。但事情就是这样发生了。夏洛克以前见过这样的案子——它们并不总是以谋杀告终——上百次了。苏格兰场有一整个部门专门处理监护人-被监护人的性虐待案件。但是，监护人几乎从来没有承认实施过强迫行为。相反，责任永远在另外一方。突然之间，一个没有暴力或不当行为史的被监护人变成了一个暴力的、性变态的被监护人。“她袭击了我的儿子,”监护人啜泣着说，或者是“他闯进了我的房间，我很无助。”被监护人拘留中心到处都是这种莫名其妙的罪犯。

“她不是荡妇!”哈里森抗议道。

“那么，我想问题是,”夏洛克无视他的暴躁，继续说道，“为什么是她死了，而不是那个被监护人呢？你妹妹不是在反抗那个被监护人吧？她是在反抗你。”

“没有——”

“你走进来看到她正在和他亲热——”

“不是那样的——”

“——然后她对你大喊大叫让你滚出去。”

“都是他的错！”

“然后她说了什么？她爱上了他？这就是真正激怒你的原因吗？”

哈里森退缩了。

“哈里森先生，”雷斯垂德一边说，一边向夏洛克投去一个眼神，告诉他自己即将接过审问的工作，所以不要试探他。毕竟，这是苏格兰场的工作。该死，事情刚刚开始有趣起来。“威斯缇由你监护，还是你妹妹？”

“是家庭监护，我们两个的名字都在登记表上。”

“这么说你和露西住在一起。”

“是的。”

“你是什么时候得到他的?”

“四年前。当爸爸妈妈达到免责年龄时，露西和我继承了这笔遗产。但他从我五岁起就是我们家的人了，那时候露西三岁。”他用力地长长地吸了一口气。”威斯缇跟我差不多大,本来应该是我的玩伴，妈妈甚至让我给他起名字。但他是个垃圾，我从来都不喜欢他。我一直觉得他有点不对劲。’

“不过让我猜猜,”夏洛克接着说，“露西对他很好。”

哈里森怒目而视。

“告诉我，你发现露西和威斯提在一起之后发生了什么事。”雷斯垂德说。

“我喊了起来,”哈里森说。“让他滚开。露西一直对他有好感，说这不是他的错。但我更清楚他到底对她做了什么。然后我们开始打架——争吵——我试图把她从他身边带走，拉着她到了前门，然后... ... 这是一场意外。她滑倒了。这是个意外。”

“她滑倒了,”雷斯垂德重复道，“你看出来她受伤了吗?”

哈里森低垂着眼睛，泪水顺着脸颊流了下来。“是的。”

“但是你没有叫救护车。”

“我不知道。我当时很震惊，不是吗? 我以为没那么糟糕。”

“哈里森先生，她的头骨裂开了。”

“我没看到... ...”

“就在那儿，在你脚下，你推她的地方。”

“不... ...”

“地上全是血。”

“我没有——是威斯缇害了她！”

“你发现你妹妹死了，就骑上自行车往地铁站跑？你要去哪里？”

“是威斯缇。全是威斯缇。是那个被监护人的错！”

说完，乔 · 哈里森突然抽泣起来。他们无法从他口中得知更多信息了。

他们给他留下了一杯水，离开审讯室，回到了走廊，并让一位以安抚歇斯底里的杀人犯而闻名的警官继续剩下的工作。雷斯垂德的双手伸进前裤袋里，轻轻晃了晃脚跟。他说：“我们得去狗窝一趟。”

“他显然在撒谎，”夏洛克说。“他并不是要阻止一场袭击。至少对威斯缇来说不是。如果他相信自己是，那只是可卡因在作祟。”

“可卡因？”

“给他做个药物测试，探长。嗅来嗅去，瞳孔放大，裤子膝盖处隐约有白色粉末的痕迹——他是个瘾君子。当他回到家的时候，他正处于偏执、妄想和判断力低下的状态，不管他看到或想象到什么，都会导致他变得狂躁并谋杀自己的妹妹。就像你说的那样，平淡无奇。”

“我们仍然需要被监护人的证词。”

“他的证词在法庭上站不住脚。”

“这并不意味着我不想知道。你来不来？还是这个案子终于让你感到无聊了？”

夏洛克骄傲地挺直了身子，因为有人建议他现在就溜走而感到一点儿冒犯。“我当然来。虽然我和你一样不想去狗窝。”

雷斯垂德叹了口气，摇了摇头。“没人想去那个地方。”

Chapter one finished


	2. 虐待

在夏洛克决定从事侦探工作之前，福尔摩斯家的人从来没有踏入过狗舍（pound）。或者更确切地说，是被监护人收容机构（Ward Shelter and Holding Facility）。但是有点拗口，所以人们就叫它们狗舍。

不，福尔摩斯家一直是通过更体面的方式来购买被监护人的，比如无声拍卖会和高级经销商。这些经销商为英国上层阶级物色和提供高质量的被监护人，并以此而闻名。巴纳比一直是那些优质货物之一。他在夏洛克七岁的时候被带到这个家里。尽管他的年纪比夏洛克父亲还大，但他来时的文件却完美无缺，上面注明了他性格稳重温和，并且从不偷窃、顶嘴、惹麻烦，或是在半夜逃跑。他恭敬而顺从，显然正是福尔摩斯先生在红胡子事件后所期待的那种人。

当夏洛克十八岁时，依照法律，他第一次成为了一名监护人，他继承了巴纳比。事实上，他的父亲将监护权转让给了他。他认为，对于一个第一次做监护人的人来说，和比较熟悉的被监护人在一起是件好事。但是当夏洛克去上学的时候，巴纳比留在了庄园里，这使得夏洛克成为了名义上的监护人，这对每个人来说都很合适。迈克罗夫特的被监护人亨丽埃塔也是同一种情况: 她是他从母亲那里继承的遗产。当迈克罗夫特在伦敦谋求职业发展时，她负责管理这座庄园。随着被监护人老去，福尔摩斯夫妇像任何一个尽职的监护人那样，雇佣了兼职和全职的看护人来照顾他们。他们自己已经到了免责年龄，不用再接受新的监护关系，但他们仍有足够的能力管理儿子们的被监护人。

夏洛克的父母都已经去世了，财产归迈克罗夫特所有，因此他需要负责所有与此相关的事务，包括被监护人。亨丽埃塔最后死于中风。自从她去世后，迈克罗夫特收留了四个被监护人，他们都是上了年纪的老人，他一直照料到他们去世。这是他认为展现博爱的一种方式——老年人也需要被监护，但很少有家庭愿意承担他们的监护职责。感谢上帝赐予我们仁慈的迈克罗夫特 · 福尔摩斯。但是夏洛克看到了他的真面目: 这是他所能设计的最为轻松的监护方式。两兄弟都住在伦敦; 庄园在南边，老年的被监护人住在那里，由高薪的老年病科护士照顾，并负责他们的临终关怀。

只是现在，巴纳比已经死了。根据法律，夏洛克需要找人代替他。当然，除非他有资格申请豁免。他正打算这么做。

狗舍弥漫着工业消毒剂的气味，浓烈到在停车场都能闻到。雷斯垂德烦躁地抽着鼻子。

他们穿过双层玻璃门，进入了一个门厅式的接待大厅。一张长桌后方的墙上贴满了颜色鲜艳的海报，上面写着诸如这样的标语：‘所有被监护人都需要一点基本护理!你记得给他们接种疫苗了吗？别忘了冰箱磁贴上的备忘录！’‘每三个被监护人就有一个患有抑郁症，如何让你的被监护人保持健康和快乐？’ 三个看起来烦躁不安的女人在大厅里忙碌着。一个正站着，用脖子夹住话筒打着电话；另一个忙着组织排队的秩序；第三个一边在电脑前飞快地打字，一边与一对不幸福的夫妇交谈。如果顾客们的表情可以作为评判标准的话，那么角落里的一串彩灯和一棵破烂的塑料树显然并没有给房间注入节日的气氛。雷斯垂德和夏洛克没有排队，直接插到了前面，没有理睬人们惊掉的下巴和瞪视的眼神。其中一个男人愤怒的说：“你们他妈的要去——”

“对不起，先生，请排在队伍后面,” 二号女士焦急地说，用两根手指指着他们。因为有人曾经告诉她只用一根手指是不礼貌的。

“雷斯垂德探长”他出示了证件。

夏洛克绝不会公开承认，但他真的很喜欢这一刻。如果他真的选择加入伦敦警队，那也只是为了这件事。‘我是一个咨询侦探’从来没有得到过同样谄媚的回应。人们不是皱眉，就是翻白眼。或者更糟糕，他们困惑的皱了皱额头，然后说，‘你是啥？’世界多一点尊重就好了。

“还有我的同事，福尔摩斯先生。”

成了。

话筒掉了，键盘不响了，队伍诡异地安静了下来。

“对不起,”女人说，“这是怎么回事?”

“我们就是来和最近被送来的一个被监护人谈谈。编号是... ...”他慢慢地把他潦草记下信息的笔记本取出来，夏洛克翻了翻白眼。雷斯垂德的方式也太老派了。

但是夏洛克听过一次，已经记住了: “ YR3914-23，叫威斯缇。”

“给我几分钟，”她说，开始打字。“我需要查一下。”

在他们等待的时候，夏洛克注意到旁边有两个孩子。据他推测，一个四岁，一个六岁。大一点的女孩握着小男孩的手，但是她自己看起来也快要哭了。在他们旁边，两个大人在交谈。一个明显是社会工作者，戴着被监护人社会关怀中心（WSC）的徽章；另一个看起来是狗舍的工作人员。WSC 的人员偶尔会碰碰小女孩的头(比较容易够到)，但除此之外，孩子们或多或少都被忽略了。

夏洛克仔细研究了他们的对话，并在几秒钟内补充了他们故事的细节。孩子们的父母在新法兰西度假时，一场车祸夺走了他们的生命，他们的儿子和女儿成为了孤儿。没有血亲能够承担监护责任，因此他们的家庭资产将被政府清算和没收。今天，按照官方的说法，孩子们正式成为国家的被监护人。

一个不幸的故事，但并不罕见，夏洛克沉思着。更常见的故事一般涉及到亲生父母的毒瘾、非法性行为或者暴力行为，当然也有悲剧。车祸、癌症、心脏病、海难、谋杀——成为孤儿的方法有上千种。新不列颠政府有一个伟大的解决方案——《1958年强制寄养法案》的产物——寄养社会关怀计划。

这些孩子很快就会被买走。作为被监护人，越年轻越好。他们不会在这个地方呆太长时间，这样也好。考虑到他们以前的家庭环境和健康状况，每个人可能会卖到2w英镑。不过，他们是否能够被一起出售还是相当存疑的。毕竟，一个家庭只有义务照顾一个被监护人，两个就太过慷慨了。

我没兴趣雇保姆，夏洛克模糊地想着，然后发现自己在想为什么要这么做。他正在申请豁免。就在今晚。希望事情赶紧结束。

“ YR3914-23,”女人找到了文件，重复道，“男性，印度血统，24岁，对吗?”

“就是他,”雷斯垂德说。

“他在四楼。让我打个电话给鲁迪。他是AMH（注：Adult Male Holding 成年男性收容区）的管理员，可以带你们过去。”

五楼、六楼和七楼是成年男性收容区，是所有分区中客流量最少的。来狗舍购买被监护人的人们都不愿意来这儿。谁愿意监护一个最终来到狗舍的成年男性呢？最好的地方还是一楼和二楼的儿童收容区，在那里孩子们住在类似游乐场的地方。房间干净而明亮，装饰着玩具、手工艺品，墙上还悬挂着艺术品以掩盖石膏板上的裂缝。最优秀和最聪明的孩子不会在狗舍呆太长时间。然而，那些没有在合理的时间范围内被购买的人会被“强制分配”，也就是说，交给公民抽签。如果抽中了你的号码，你就要承担额外的被监护人。这就像陪审员选举，只不过是永久性的。当然，除非你能行骗、非法买卖或者贿赂别人。

第二层和第三层是 AFH（Adult Female Holding），或者叫做成年女性收容区，夏洛克曾经去过那儿几次(最近的一次是: ‘她偷了我奶奶的珍珠耳环，然后卖掉了。让她告诉你耳环到底在哪儿！’)。在这个区域，十六岁以上的女性每三个人睡在一个有着上下铺和一个单人床的房间里。但是这儿有一个相当大的公共休息室和自助餐厅，在北端还有一个展示室。还没有达到免责年龄的老年妇女往往会选择一名成年女性，并且在到了免责年龄后让她继续陪伴自己。不过，监护人死后，被监护人基本上就会被送到这里了。男性被限制购买女性被监护人，除非他已婚或者是同性恋。但即便如此，也不能保证不会有麻烦。夏洛克处理过类似的几件案子。当警察到处搜集证据却一无所获时，夏洛克通常能够发现真相。女性被监护人经常遭到虐待，有些人认为这是一种‘流行病’。

AFH的女性有三个月的有效期，如果在此期间内她们没有获得监护，期满后就会被转移到仓库。好吧，通俗的说法叫做‘仓库’（Storage）。州政府称之为‘未安置被监护人永久庇护所’（Permanent Shelter for Unplaced Wards）。意思很清楚，她们是多余的（unwanted）。这些庇护所远在城外，不会成为麻烦。

一个孩子因为一场悲剧而来到了狗窝。

一个女人因为监护人的堕落来到了狗窝。

而一个男人呢? 一个男人只是因为自身的堕落才来到了狗窝。

也许这就是为什么成年男性占据了最上面的三层，远离那些潜在的监护人。暴力、说谎、欺骗、偷窃、叛逆——堕落的被监护人大多是男性，监护家庭无法长期地忍受他们，更不用说狗舍了。男性被监护人在送入仓库之前只有两个星期的有效期，很少有人能再次得到监护。

电梯门打开了，夏洛克和雷斯垂德跟着管理员鲁迪走进一间宽敞的屋子，里面的收容间像储物柜一样排成长长的一排。孩子们在屋子里自由自在地奔跑和玩耍，女性则走来走去进行社交活动。然而，男性则被关在锁着链条的收容间门后，坐在国家发放的帆布床上，等待着轮流上厕所和吃饭。早餐和午餐装在棕色纸袋里，通过链条间的缝隙递过去。

“就在那儿,”鲁迪说，“38号收容间。”

那个编号YR3914-23的被监护人独自坐着，抱着自己，在小小的床上颤抖着。就在过去的一个小时内，他被收容并安置在那里。更糟糕的是，他那近二十年的监护人在那天早些时候去世了，难怪他看上去处于震惊的状态。如果事情不是这样的话，他可能永远也不会来到这个地方，一个狗舍。

“威斯缇，是你吗？”雷斯垂德问那个黑皮肤、大眼睛的年轻人。他通过锁链的缝隙出示了证件。“威斯缇，我是个警探。我来这里是想问几个问题，就是关于今天早些时候，露西和乔之间发生的事。请你站起来，靠近门口一点好吗？”

被监护人缓缓地站了起来，向门口走近。他仍然在颤抖，依旧紧紧地抱着自己的胳膊肘。

“告诉我今天早上的事，威斯缇。关于露西的事。在乔回家之前，你和露西在干什么?”

这个可怜的被监护人已经心烦意乱，他把一只手放到鼻子底下，几乎是自言自语道: “没什么，先生。没什么事。”

“你得说出来，威斯缇。说出真相，这才是最重要的。你不会有麻烦的，明白吗？”

不耐烦地叹了口气(实际上是为了掩饰自己的不安) ，夏洛克以对楼层布局感兴趣为借口转身离开了，就像他还不是很了解似的。他真的很讨厌审问被监护人。他讨厌被监护人。当然，不一定是他们本身，但他们身上有某种东西——作为整体的某一部分——让每个人都有点难以接受，夏洛克也不例外。他假装自己是个例外。他很擅长伪装。但是他与被监护人的关系还是越少越好。

威斯缇点了点头。

“你在抚摸（touching）露西吗? 露西也在抚摸你吗?”

“没什么事，先生。”

“这是‘是’的意思吗？”

“是的。”

好吧。雷斯垂德又在那该死的笔记本上乱涂乱画了。难道这个人不能像一个普通警察那样用手机里的备忘录吗？“你得对我说得更具体一点，威斯缇。”

正当雷斯垂德继续他的调查时，夏洛克四处张望着。他的目光落在了走廊尽头的一个收容间上，离他大概十五步远，正对着威斯缇的牢房。那个收容间普普通通，但是坐在里面的那个人吸引了夏洛克的注意。也许是因为他坐在床上的姿势就像士兵立正一样笔直；也许是因为他脸上露出的截然不同的凄凉表情。夏洛克盯着他，但那个男人没有这样做。相反，他的目光似乎完全消失了。但是为什么他坐得那么直，那么僵硬？

“这是露西第一次吻你吗?”

夏洛克重新把注意力集中在审问上。被监护人的头垂下来，他的手盖住了眼睛。但是他摇了摇头。“她爱我。”他抽泣着说。

夏洛克想，监护人不能爱被监护人。事情不应该这样。

“威斯缇，我需要你集中注意力回答问题，好吗？露西以前有没有吻过你，或者让你吻过她？”

夏洛克再也听不下去了。他找了个借口，沿着长长的走廊走向关在最后一间的金发男人。他不知道为什么。被监护人奇怪的姿势揭示了某种神秘感，夏洛克喜欢神秘感。也许这就是他被吸引的原因，就像飞蛾扑火一样。但是他走得很慢，走过那些空空的单间，走过那些睡着觉的被监护人，走过那些躺在床上盯着天花板，看着上面灰白脱落的油漆的被监护人。当他只有几英尺远的时候，那个金发男人慢慢抬起了眼睛，第一次注意到了夏洛克的存在。他的一只手攥成了拳头，放在膝盖上。

然后，鲁迪又出现了，他快速地扫视了一圈。夏洛克立刻假装对别的东西感兴趣。但是他从眼角的余光中，看到鲁迪停在那个神秘男人的铁链门前叹了口气。鲁迪伸手从一个足够大的缝隙里拿出了一条面包。

“这是你的午饭吗？他取出一个棕色的纸袋，里面装满了食物，没有动过。“今天早上你几乎没碰你的酸奶。这算什么，绝食抗议吗？’

被监护人没有回答，鲁迪挥了挥手，说: “呸。”他沿着这排房间继续走了下去。当经过夏洛克时，他再也无法控制自己了。他跟在后面，开始打探。

“他怎么了?”

“哪个? 那个不吃饭的被监护人？”

“就是他。”

男人耸了耸肩。“他还在外面的时候叫泰尼（Tiny）（注：此处为侏儒的意思，侮辱性称呼）。现在不叫这个了，不过他刚进来的时候是这个名字。我不认为他是个麻烦。他不太听话，但这没什么大不了。我估计是昨天才停止进食的。”

“不，我的意思是他因为什么进来的？”夏洛克拿起纸袋，打开了它。里面有一个黄瓜三明治，看起来像是用玻璃纸包着，还有一个苹果。鲁迪把水瓶留在单间里了。

“虐待。”

“他虐待了谁？”

鲁迪摇了摇头，拿回了那份没动过的午餐。“你弄错对象了。他才是那个被虐待的人。男性身上通常不会出现这种情况，但它确实发生了。”

“什么意思? 他怎么了?”

“监护人是个混蛋，就是这样。就我所知，他让他挨饿，把他打得很惨，只是因为他可以这么做。就你的工作来说，你应该知道我在说什么。那些混蛋，他们才应该被关起来，而不是被监护人。而且我敢肯定我不是唯一一个这么想的。”

夏洛克不置可否地咕哝了一声，“这么说有人报警了?”

“我想你可以这么说。邻居在大白天听到了枪声。”

“他中枪了?”夏洛克回头看着收容室和里面那个一动不动的男人。

“可怜的家伙,”鲁迪说，“肩膀挨了一枪。伤口相当新。他还在吃抗生素。”

虐待，鲁迪曾经说过。但是夏洛克相当困惑，在他的工作中，这被称为谋杀未遂。

“为什么朝他开枪?”

“我不知道。我想现在也不重要了。说实话，那家伙还活着真是个奇迹。他们说他在一个多小时后才被人发现，当时浑身是血。他本来会死的。”他又叹了口气。“可惜没死成。他在这儿已经十天还是十一天了，没有人愿意接受这样一个受伤的被监护人。我们必须在周末之前把他转移到仓库，就这样。毫无疑问，这可不是度过圣诞节的最好方式。”然后他又说了一遍: “可怜的家伙。”

夏洛克的脑后涌上一种又痒又麻、令人恼怒的奇怪感觉，他强迫自己忽略它。

“他的监护人怎么处理了?”

“标准程序，我想。虐待成年男性被监护人，处以5000英镑的罚款。他在五年内不得监护，而且还要上强制的护理培训课程。他可以上诉，但我猜这正是他逃避公民责任的一种巧妙方式。”

“夏洛克。”

雷斯垂德走到他们身后，把笔记本塞回夹克里。“弄清楚了。乔是个骗子，他的妹妹是个猥亵犯。被监护人认为他和露西恋爱了，但是法官根本不会采纳他的证词。案情一目了然。你还有什么想做的吗？”

夏洛克在这次审问中几乎什么也没听到，他对这个案子完全失去了兴趣。回头看了看那个莫名其妙地降低了他工作专注度的被监护人，他发现那只攥紧的拳头又松开了，平放在他的大腿上。除此之外，毫无变化。

“没了，咱们走吧。”

雷斯垂德往电梯的方向点了点头。“好吧。你这段时间干什么去了？我敢打赌你很高兴和我来了。”

“内阁今天宣布，根据新拟定的《强制寄养法案》（CFCA）第459条修正案，被监护人就业试点计划正式被撤销。实际上，解放委员会委员长马格努森本人正是这一计划的坚决反对者，他——”

夏洛克关掉了电视，他需要一个更好的消遣。

他回到了贝克街。这个案子确实无聊，不值得他施展非凡的才能，而且根本没花费他多长时间。然而，他却一反常态地感到不安。这种感觉也许是从迈克罗夫特的电话开始的，但肯定是在狗舍时达到了顶点。

他不想弄清楚，所以他没有这么做，只是把音乐开大。

就像其他人用音响淹没自己的思绪一样，夏洛克把自己的思绪倾注到了小提琴上。首先是热烈的协奏曲，比如巴赫的《D小调帕蒂塔恰恰舞曲》；紧接着是洛卡泰利的《D大调狂想曲》。当他在演奏到帕格尼尼的《第四号C小调随想曲》的一半时，哈德森太太突然把头伸了进来。“啊哈！”她说。

“天啊，夏洛克，你中风了吗？”她问道。他拉出了一道刺耳的声响，突然转过身来，眼睛闪着光。

“我很好，哈德森太太。”

她端着茶盘，放在咖啡桌上。他不知道她为什么总是这样做，好像他连自己沏茶都不会似的。她是他的女房东，不是他的管家。倒不是说他阻止过她。他不太喜欢费心泡茶，他确实很喜欢不请自来的茶。

只是，就在刚才，他气得连谢谢都没说。

“你已经拉了好几个小时了。我想你可以休息一下，免得抽筋。”

他叹了口气，让她知道他有多恼火，然后把小提琴放在一边，接过茶杯。“我不会抽筋的,”他闷闷不乐地说，控制住自己的情绪，然后摇了摇左手缓解疲劳。她不注意的时候，他偷偷地伸展了几下手指头。

“没关系。”她在他的盘子里多放了一些饼干。

“哈德森太太，你到了免责年龄了,”他直截了当地说。

她笑了。“好几年前就到了，亲爱的。”她停下来给自己倒了一杯。“为什么问这个？”

“你上一个被监护人怎么样了? 你卖了还是... ?”

“哦，不，亲爱的。我... 我给她找了个好家。我们都会尽力照顾好自己的被监护人，不是吗？我做了我该做的，如果你明白我的意思的话。她会比留在我这儿更开心。”她对他笑了笑，但是眼神有点闪烁。夏洛克明白了。没有人喜欢谈论监护关系是如何终止的。无论如何，人们总会感觉有点内疚。所以他放弃了。关于谁来接替巴纳比的问题，他真的不想征求她或任何人的意见。

“我一会儿回来拿茶盘,”她说，“你继续演奏你的音乐吧，亲爱的。”

他皱着鼻子喝光了茶。

一个小时以后，他的独奏又被打断了。快递到了，里面有巴纳比的过期文件。它明晃晃地提醒着夏洛克：按照英国法律，他应该在30天内重新成为一名监护人。他把文件扔到冰冷的壁炉前，整个晚上一眼都没看。

事与愿违。那天晚上，他发现自己在床上辗转反侧，想着红胡子。他根本不知道自己为什么要费力爬上床睡觉。他一点也不困，大脑完全无法关闭。他想要通过睡觉来寻求一个喘息的机会(他到底要逃避什么?)，然而失败了。也许他应该喝到酩酊大醉然后昏过去。这不是他的风格，更不用说一个人喝酒了。通常，他更喜欢其他种类的镇静剂——这个想法确实很诱人。但最终，他只是掀开被子，走进起居室，打开电视，调到他最讨厌的深夜斯诺克。他坐在椅子上，膝盖绷得笔直，默默地嘲笑着选手们糟糕的姿势、失败的击球和可悲的时尚品味。

他的电话在耳边响起。夏洛克惊醒了，从椅子上摔了下来。然后他才意识到他在椅子上睡着了。天空泛着朦胧的灰色，这意味着还不到早上七点钟。他爬到咖啡桌旁(赫德森太太再也没有回来拿茶盘) ，在来电显示上看到雷斯垂德的名字。

“怎么了?”他问道。

“我正要去狗舍。你想和我一起去吗？”

“狗舍?”他坐了回去。“为什么?”

“他们今天早上发现那个被监护人窒息死亡了。”

“中枪（shot）的那个?”夏洛克猛地站了起来，睡意迅速散去。

“什么？不，是窒息而死。用的是床单。是那个叫威斯缇的被监护人。他们认为这是自杀。你和我最好一起去看看是不是这样。’


	3. 例外

夏洛克滑进出租车后座，告诉出租车司机去伦敦南区的狗窝。车上的小屏幕正在播放BBC的新闻节目。

_“英国国家统计局最近的人口普查报告显示，新不列颠的无家可归人口连续十三年数字为零，新不列颠再次被誉为社会福利的国际领袖。英国首相阿利斯泰尔•施特尔表示，现在许多国家的目光都聚焦于此，将我国视为改进社会福利的榜——”_

“你能把这个关了吗?”夏洛克对出租车司机说。当他去犯罪现场的路上时，还有从犯罪现场回来时，不，其实是大部分时候，他都希望周围能保持安静。当然，除非制造噪音的是他自己。

出租车司机关掉了屏幕。

夏洛克在停车场遇见了雷斯垂德。他们互相点了点头打招呼，耸了耸冬衣里颤抖的肩膀，阴沉地地走进了狗窝，径直进入AMH区。

收容间无法容纳两个成年人，大部分地面都被YR3914-23的尸体所占据。所以夏洛克一个人进去了，雷斯垂德在敞开的门口等着，看他工作。

苏格兰场的调查人员已经从各个角度拍摄了尸体，还有收容间的其他角落。其他警员负责看守 AMH的楼梯井和电梯，以防止无关人员在里面游荡。离38号收容间最近的被监护人已经被转移到另外一个单独的房间接受询问。他们看到什么了吗？听到什么了吗？为什么没有人叫来看守请求帮助？

夏洛克脱下蓝色的乳胶手套，从蜷缩的尸体旁边站了起来。明显的自杀。他把手套扔向站在旁边的法医技术人员，后者怒视着他。

“他一定有很强的意志力，”雷斯垂德说，“与自己的生存本能作着斗争。”

案情简单明了。曾经叫做威斯缇的 YR3914-23在午夜的某个时候从床垫上取下床单。他把床单拧成了一条紧紧的绳子，打了个结，把它系在了自己的脖子。而绳子的另一头他已经提前系在了门上锁链的最高处。这可能会发出哐当的撞击声，引起别人的注意。然后，他只需要放松双腿。尽管他去意已决，但是身体还是会为空气拼命挣扎。他会使劲踢着腿，挥舞着手臂，把门弄得嘎吱作响。只需要两分钟，他就能陷入昏迷——尽管这将是他一生中最令人忧虑和恐惧的两分钟。

即使没有被拧成绳子的床单作为证据，死因也几乎可以肯定就是窒息。死者的眼睛布满血丝，尸检结果也可能会显示血液中二氧化碳浓度升高。唯一不够明确的就是究竟什么导致了他的自杀，或者他为什么这么做，或者他是不是被逼的。

问题在于，他是被监护人。苏格兰场不太可能分配时间和资源进行深入调查。这就是雷斯垂德请夏洛克来的原因: 为了加快案件进程，在他们被要求结案之前，尽可能快地查明真相。

“初步估计，死亡时间在午夜到凌晨四点之间。”雷斯垂德说。

夏洛克低头看着威斯缇的尸体，好像在期待它开口回答他的问题。他默默地点了点头。

“那么，下一步是什么？”雷斯垂德显然陷入了思考。“我们得去和被监护人谈谈，看看他们知道些什么。还要查看下日志，看看昨晚是谁当值。大楼里没有录像，所以我们得核对不在场证明，交叉比对目击证人的证词。然后我们还应该看看乔 · 哈里森和员工之间是否有联系... ...”

“这是自杀，探长,”夏洛克不耐烦地说，“不是谋杀。”

雷斯垂德并没有放弃他的想法。“是的，但是... ... 露西死亡刚过多长时间他就死了？当然，他对此感到不安，但是没有一个被监护人像他那样突然自杀的。”他打了个响指。“乔杀了她，但是他归咎于威斯缇。也许乔是想报复，所以精心策划了一次袭击。”雷斯垂德现在很兴奋，因为可能有一个更大的阴谋正在酝酿。

但是夏洛克并没有被他跳跃的逻辑所说服。“乔，一个普通的快递员，策划了一次袭击？从牢房里？不到12小时？”

“你会大吃一惊... ...”

“你在抓救命稻草。那是自杀，雷斯垂德。威斯缇爱上了他的监护人，他无法想象没有她的生活。故事结束。”

雷斯垂德皱起了眉头。他转过身，低声咕哝着，“我讨厌这种事。”

调查结束了，现在一切都只需照章办事。医护人员正在把尸体弄上担架，准备抬出大楼。尸检人员会做一些基本的测试来正式确定死因。尸体将被火化。最后，YR3914-23被监护人的官方档案将正式封存。夏洛克略带遗憾地看着雷斯垂德的背影。探长正沿着走廊走向被监护人等待问询的房间。当然，他会尽职尽责地进行询问，但他们都知道不会有什么结果。其他的警察正在收拾东西，结束工作，准备把地方还给狗窝的工作人员。

至于他自己，夏洛克也不知道他在等什么。他通常不会在不需要他的时候逗留这么长时间。但是他站在威斯缇的收容间前，盯着那个被监护人决定放弃生命的地方，试图想象这一切是为什么。因为一颗破碎的心？真是个傻瓜。一颗心可以治愈，一具尸体显然不能。

这太愚蠢了，他告诉自己，回家吧。

但是，当他转过身去决定遵循内心的指示时，他又看到了这一幕: 在走廊的尽头，金发男人直挺挺地坐在他的小床上。他一直都在那里。他离38号房很远，所以没有被带出来接受审问，但这真的没什么意义。虽然距离不是很近，但是没有任何一个被监护人能比他更清楚地看到威斯缇的牢房。但他就在那里，就在前一天的同一位置。这次没有未开封的棕色纸袋——在发现被监护人死亡的混乱中，早餐被工作人员忘记了——而且没有任何迹象表明他离开过夏洛克昨天看到他的那个位置。但这不可能是真的。他肯定睡过觉了。他睡过吗？

夏洛克不再犹豫了。他径直走到收容间前(55号，他看到)，用手指勾住门上的锁链。

“嘿,你。”他说。

被监护人抬起了眼睛，但他身体的其他部分还是没有动。夏洛克终于能好好地观察他一番了。他身材矮小，骨瘦如柴，肌肉萎缩，苍白的皮肤上冒着汗。为什么出汗？四楼没有暖气，实际上还有点冷，所以肯定不是温度的问题。也许他病了，或是太紧张了？他的衣服是标准的狗窝样式: 一件不成形的长袖涤纶灰色衬衫，没有纽扣，宽大的V形领口露出白色 t 恤，外面覆盖着一件棕色的粗糙的开襟羊毛衫。那条深灰色的裤子也是同样的粗布料，用拉绳拉着，没有口袋。裤子对他来说太长了，所以裤脚至少卷了三次。他脚上穿着白色羊毛袜子和一双廉价的棕色便鞋。所有的衣服都超大号，就好像他们给他发衣服的时候都懒得看尺码标签一样。

他穿着羊毛衫，所以很难分辨出是哪个肩膀中了枪。左面的肩膀倾斜的更厉害，所以如果要他猜的话，他会猜左边。

他转了下头向他示意，“过来，我有话跟你说。”

男人伸手去够他右边的水泥墙。然后，他斜靠在帆布床上，一只脚向后迈了一步，慢慢地，非常缓慢地站了起来。夏洛克想，如果他不再使点劲，他很可能会摔回到床上。当他疲倦地站起来的时候，夏洛克注意到那个被监护人明显的偏向他的左半边身体。他内心涌现出一种满足感，因为他猜对了（right），正是左边（left）。他离着不远，只有三步的距离，但男人小心翼翼地迈着步，夏洛克觉得他的右腿有点瘸。

最后，男人站稳了。夏洛克直截了当的问：“那个收容室里的人半夜自杀了，除非你能告诉我不是这样。你亲眼看到了吗？”

被监护人的回答很简单。“不，先生。”

他没有看向夏洛克指着的地方。他的眼睛半遮半掩地藏在蓬乱的头发后面，就像好几个月没有剪过一样。

“那你听到了吗?”

“没有，先生。”

夏洛克皱起了眉头。“你可以直接从这儿看到那个房间。他的动作很大，绝对会有声音。”他抓住门上的链条大力摇晃着，向他演示。被监护人一点都没有退缩。“但是你居然告诉我，你没有注意到一个人正在勒死自己吗？”

“没有，先生。”

他等着被监护人编造一些借口。‘他们九点关灯’，或者，‘那是半夜，先生，我睡得像死人一样’。但是他什么借口都没说。夏洛克问他‘是’或‘否’的问题，他就只回答‘是’或‘否’。这不是固执，也不是无礼。不，还有一些其他的感觉——。是疲惫吗？夏洛克知道这个词不恰当，但他想不出更好的了。

夏洛克歪着头，评估着面前的这个人。他压低了声音，靠得更近了，好像他们在分享一个秘密。“如果你注意到了,”他说，“你会阻止他吗?”

几秒钟过去了，被监护人似乎不打算回答了。就在夏洛克准备继续他的下一个问题时，金发男人小声地说，“不，先生。”。

就在这时，夏洛克陷入了一阵疯狂。当一种失常的冲动进入脑海，当所有的逻辑都消失不见，当自我控制让位于情绪的反复无常——人们就是这么称呼这种感情的，它叫什么？疯狂。愚蠢。有那么一瞬间，他试图与之抗争。不，不。他是一个该死的侦探，他有一份忙碌而危险的工作。但这些话已经离开了他的嘴，他不想停下来。

“你觉得小提琴怎么样？”

被监护人眨了几下眼睛，试图弄明白这个问题，就好像它是一个谜语或者一个测试，但是他无法解决。“对不起，先生？”

“我思考的时候会拉小提琴，我不喜欢被打扰。你会沏一杯好茶吗？”

被监护人小心翼翼地点头。

“大声说出来。”

“是的，先生。”

“这是你的任务。准备早茶和下午茶，其余时间保持安静。你觉得你能做到吗？”

“是的，先生。”被监护人不再盯着他看了。他很紧张，左手在身侧攥成一团。

“我想，你肯定可以。”

就在这时，管理员被允许回到了楼上，时机刚刚好。他推着一辆装满棕色纸袋的大车准备分发。他正要把它推到对面的走廊，这时夏洛克叫住了他。

“鲁迪，借一步说话。”

当他把手伸进上衣口袋取出他那本很少使用的支票簿时，他的心莫名其妙地怦怦直跳。他居然还带着它，真是个奇迹。但是后来他想起来了: 上个星期他因在禁地闲逛被法院处以罚款，这之后就忘了把支票簿从口袋里拿出来。巧合，他认为。如果这个词没错的话。

“啊，福尔摩斯先生。很高兴调查马上就要结束了。还有什么需要我帮忙的——？”当他看到夏洛克站在55号房门前，在一张空白支票上写下今天的日期-2030年12月2日时，他的声音消失了。

“多少钱？”

“对不起?”

夏洛克将‘南伦敦被监护人收容机构’写在了收款人那行。

“这个被监护人的注册费是多少?”

但是那个男人被弄糊涂了。“对不起，什么?”

他恼怒地长叹一声，垂下双手。”我要买他。国家要求我承担监护人的义务，所以我来市场买一个。你要阻止我履行对国王和国家的光荣职责吗？应该不会吧？很好，我也这么觉得。今天我要把这个人带回我在贝克街的公寓。你可以把注册文件用快递寄过来——最好是用一个最近没有谋杀他妹妹的快递员——但我现在就要买他。所以我再问一遍: 多少钱？’

“你要买这个?”

“我就是这么说的。”

“这个?”

“老天爷啊，你中风了吗?”

也许他自己也中风了。

屋子里，被监护人拖着脚慢慢向后移动，逐渐远离缠着铁链的门。他把一只手放在混凝土墙上，使自己站稳。

“对不起，福尔摩斯先生,”鲁迪语无伦次地说，“我只是... ... 好吧，我的意思是，如果你确定... ... 只是他是个被抛弃的人，一个获救的人，而且也不年轻了。我们有更多的选择，年轻的、健康的、善于交际的，适应的更好的，或者，你知道，问题更少的，如果你想让我带你到处看看的话。”

“不。”

“嗯，呃，如果你确定的话... ... 注册费会很低，非常低。如果我没记错的话，是最低费用。75英镑。”

夏洛克的笔在支票金额那栏僵住了。他已经准备写出至少四位数。儿童当然是最贵的，但是一个质量比较好的成年人仍然可以卖到八九千英镑。他摇摇头，用粗体字写了一张1500英镑的支票，然后签了名。

“这样似乎更合适,”他一边说，一边把支票撕了下来，交给对方。

当一切结束的时候，夏洛克想知道他刚刚到底他妈的做了什么。


	4. 新人

1995年夏洛克出生的时候，福尔摩斯一家已经当了11年的监护人。他们结婚那天，新郎的家人送给这对幸福的夫妇一个澳大利亚的蜜月长假，一套古董餐具（已经在这个家族流传了两个世纪，甚至在第一次世界大战中幸免于难），还有一个属于他们的被监护人。他有着爱尔兰血统，但性情温和，以高超的园艺技巧和可爱的男高音而闻名。他的头发是红铜色的，被他绑成了一条马尾。他留着长长的、浓密的胡须，根据星期的不同，他把它们编成一条、三条或一打辫子，所以他们叫他红胡子。

当夏洛克能认清人脸后，他表现出了对红胡子的明显偏好，他总是能让夏洛克的脸上露出笑容。随着时间的推移，从蹒跚学步到逐渐成长的岁月里，红胡子成了他最喜欢的玩伴。他有着一个好朋友应有的所有品质: 他能讲一个真正有趣的睡前故事；他能不知疲倦地扮演着花园里的小马、卧室里的小矮人、育儿室里的王子，或者任何夏洛克在游戏时间让他扮演的角色。他是第一个教夏洛克小提琴的人，也是唯一一个能忍受听夏洛克练习小提琴的人。福尔摩斯太太几乎不需要保姆，因为红胡子在他们身边(但是为了体面，他们还是雇了一个)。

夏洛克太年轻了，不懂得什么是被监护人，什么是CFCA。如果有人告诉他，他是不会理解的。在夏洛克看来，红胡子只是家里的一员。所以，当夏洛克在七岁时发现红胡子的真面目时，他那柔软的心灵受到了强烈的震撼。

从那以后，夏洛克就再也不想和被监护人有任何关系了，不管是和他自己的还是和别人的。

所以他无法解释他为什么又给自己找了一个。

对方收下支票，夏洛克在转让表上签了字。这之后，他就可以自由地将他的被监护人带离这里了。一旦登记审核通过，被监护人的公证文件会在一周内发给他。但是法律规定，被监护人在被带入住所之前，必须接受医学评估。这不仅是完成登记所需的正式文件的一部分，而且也是一项保护措施，以确保新的被监护人不会带有疾病或隐疾。

幸运的是，兽医院（vet's）就在狗窝旁边。或者更确切地说，是被监护人治疗中心（Ward Treatment Centre）。与所有的WTC一样，该中心的工作人员主要由皇家海军医疗队的退休军官组成，他们在退伍后找不着工作，愿意为少的可怜的政府津贴提供医疗服务。夏洛克不知道谁更讨厌这里: 被监护人、监护人，还是兽医自己。但是毫无疑问，WTC的名声真是糟透了。

如果必须要说一个优点的话，那就是等待的时间不长。夏洛克和他的被监护人几乎立刻就被带进了会诊室。夏洛克很惊讶。不是因为就诊的速度之快，而是因为他被要求陪同检查，就好像他的狗不吃东西，他需要在旁边解释症状一样。

“这是标准程序,”当他试图抗议并坚持继续留在候诊室时，一名护士说，“监护人需要充分了解他的被监护人的医疗状况。”

换句话说，医患之间没有保密协议。至少对于被监护人来说没有。这是标准程序吗？他从来没有参加过巴纳比的任何一次体检。

“好了，伙计，把衣服脱下来放到那里，站到秤上。”

被监护人开始解那件笨重的棕色开襟毛衫的扣子。但当他的左手挣扎地抓住扣子时，他的右手却开始轻微的颤动，所以他解得很慢。护士不耐烦地用手在不锈钢轮床上拍了几下(没有合适的检查床吗？没有卫生床单吗?)说，“快点，孩子。我们没有一整天的时间等你。”

“他受伤了,”夏洛克说，情绪激动起来。他走上前去帮忙，这是他认为护士在大声抱怨之前本应做的。

他走近时，被监护人屏住了呼吸，但他一动不动。夏洛克熟练地解开了扣子，然后把羊毛衫脱了下来。”“还有什么需要帮忙吗？’

被监护人抬起眼睛，看了夏洛克一眼，然后就迅速移开了目光。他羞愧地点了点头。

问题是，由于肩膀受伤，被监护人几乎抬不起来他的左臂，所以要把他从灰色涤纶衬衫里弄出来有点困难。在这个过程中，夏洛克至少让他因为疼痛而退缩了三次。最后，涤纶衬衫和 t 恤衫终于被脱下来了。超大号的衣服包裹着的是一个比他预料的更瘦的男人。太瘦了。他能数清每一根肋骨和后背突出的每一块脊椎骨，它们看起来就像一颗颗珠子穿在了绳子上。令夏洛克惊讶的是，被监护人的注册纹身出现在他脊椎骨C7棘突的正下方，正好在脖子的底部。它是圆形的，大约有十便士硬币那么大，上面蚀刻着蓝色墨水构成的交叉图案。他以前从来没有见过被监护人的脖子后面有这种东西。纹身几乎总是在手腕内侧或左臂弯处。为什么要纹在那个地方呢？

当护士用钢笔暴躁地敲着她的平板电脑时，夏洛克帮被监护人脱掉了鞋子和袜子，然后是裤子，但是他还必须按照护士的指示脱掉其他的部分（‘还有内裤’）。

“好了，我们开始吧。”她没管那个纹身的奇怪位置，只是用一个发出哔哔声的机器把纹身扫描到她的平板电脑上，然后就开始体检了。

没有了衣服的遮掩，被监护人的跛行更加明显。或许是因为夏洛克终于看清了瘸腿的原因，他感到胃里一阵翻滚。右脚踝的骨头明显外突，他的脚稍微向内弯曲。夏洛克不是医生，但他相当肯定这不是天生的畸形。相反，他的脚踝看起来好像早就骨折了，但是没有好好固定过。他等待着护士的意见，或者至少问一下被监护人，但是什么也没发生。也许她并不关心紧急情况以外的健康问题。矫正手术的费用高得令人望而却步。夏洛克想他是否应该给这个人一根拐杖。

“50.8公斤,”护士看着秤说。夏洛克不得不闭上眼睛深呼吸。然后她按下一个按钮，机器随后显示了更多的信息：被监护人的身高(5英尺6英寸)、BMI(17.9， 体重过轻)、血压(90/60)、体温(38度，略高于正常值)。尽管 WTC 似乎是用20多年前的仪器——旧医院的残留物——进行工作的，但至少他们有足够的技术来进行快速检查。于是，护士在被监护人的右臂上用采样枪进行了血液分析，并将结果记录在笔记中。她还让被监护人在她面前的一个分析仪的杯子里尿尿(尿液呈暗黄色) ，然后草草记下读数。这是一个奇怪的现代设备和中世纪的东西的混合体，但夏洛克认为，这只是因为他们的服务对象是被监护人。

“医生马上就来。”她说，迅速离开了房间，连一句‘很高兴见到你’的话都没说。

这是夏洛克第一次真正独自面对他的被监护人。对于一个很少让自己感到不舒服的人来说，他从来没有像现在这样感到难为情，而且当对方光着时，他还穿着衣服。他觉得他应该为此道歉，或者给他披上自己的外套，至少等到医生进来。会诊室里很冷，被监护人浑身赤裸，看起来瘦的可怜。他显然在努力克制自己不发抖，夏洛克也在努力克制自己不去看这可悲的一幕，尤其是因为这一切都让他开始怀疑自己在做什么。被监护人没有试图遮盖自己，或寻求温暖，或以任何方式让自己感到舒服一点。他没有抱怨环境（难道不应该吗？），而是站在那里盯着地板，仿佛只是在等待这一切结束。他的一条膝盖不停地上下晃动，是因为紧张还是疼痛，夏洛克无法确认。

福尔摩斯苦苦思索着一些有意义的话，他指了指靠在墙上的塑料椅子。“也许你可以坐到... ...”

但这时医生进来了。他年纪不大，至少比夏洛克年轻，但是他看上去又老又憔悴，就像他每天都要挣扎着起床一样。他几乎没有从写着病历的平板电脑上抬起头来。

“比尔 · 默里医生，你好。”“是的，夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯先生，欢迎。”

”“他有必要光着身子吗？”夏洛克突然愤怒地问道。“这里太冷了，他的身体状况...”

“不会太久的,”医生无动于衷地说。“这能让事情快点结束。那好吧，编号JW6462-11，男性，37岁，英国货，今天刚被购买。你们要一个标准的被监护人体检，是吗？”

“是的，我很想把他快点送回家。这要花多长时间？”

“很快，很快，如果他配合的话。”

夏洛克怒气冲冲地说，“他一直很配合。”

“那就没问题了。”默里医生在表格上打了个勾。“好吧。让我们看看情况如何。”

兽医迅速戴上乳胶手套开始检查，夏洛克站在一旁，双手交叉在胸前观看，怒火中烧，因为此时此刻，这是他最熟悉的情绪。

首先，医生测量了被监护人的视力，他的视力‘刚刚好’; 然后他用灯照了照耳朵、鼻子和喉咙。他一言不发地摇摇头，在笔记上草草地写了些什么。他继续检查气管，检查头皮，听呼吸和心跳，检查皮肤，轻拍他的腹部，评估他的肌肉力量和反射，检查生殖器、直肠和前列腺，后者是唯一一个引起了被监护人反应的检查——他下巴紧绷，微微退缩——但仍然没有发出一点声音。最后，默里医生前后扫了一眼枪伤，换了绷带。一切都是军队式的迅速而熟练。但是总体来说，整个检查相当粗略。

“好吧，完事了。” 默里医生检查完毕，叹了口气说。他对被监护人说，‘你可以去换衣服了。’

“他需要帮助。”夏洛克一边说，一边自己去取衣服。

“那就帮帮他。”默里医生毫无兴趣地说。当夏洛克开始帮被监护人穿好衣服时，医生开始列出体检的结果:

“首先是好消息。血液检查显示白细胞数量偏高，但是不用太过在意，这在枪伤和其他感染的康复过程中很常见。尿检显示他有点脱水，但没什么好担心的。回家后给他一杯水，让他小便，然后再给他两杯；睡觉前总共让他喝两升。他是个cas（译注：被阉割过的人），所以不会有性冲动或者攻击性的问题。他应该相当温顺。肩膀的伤口很干净，愈合得很好。你还需要每天帮他清理伤口两次，然后涂抹药膏，我们会给你一些药带回家。另外，我会给你一本小册子，上面写了为了恢复手臂灵活性应该做的复健训练。”

夏洛克感觉就像是医生在指导他给室内植物浇水一样。

“他体重不足，所以你得喂他吃点东西。短期目标应该是增重两公斤，但是十公斤、十公斤半会让他处于正常体重范围内。他的肩膀刚刚停用抗生素，所以可能会影响他的食欲，但一定要确保他吃东西，并让他多喝水，特别是如果在接下来的几天他有便秘或腹泻的症状。在病情稳定之前，过渡阶段可能会导致胃肠道不适。如果大便里有血，你最好把他带回来... ...”

医生说得越多，夏洛克对那个正穿衣服的男人观察的越多，他就越觉得不知所措。被监护人的情况比他想象的还要可怕。阉割在男性被监护人里并不少见，但即使是夏洛克也能看出他们在这家伙身上做的手术多么糟糕。更不用说他脖子后面零星的伤疤，肋骨和大腿外侧褪色的挫伤了。他的左臂内侧手腕部位也有一个明显的疤痕，注册纹身本应该在那里。疤痕很旧，但很丑陋，医生甚至没有检查。也许档案里会有一些解释。但事实是，夏洛克应该事先做好调查。他对这个生物几乎一无所知。

更重要的是，他开始怀疑自己能否处理好这件事。他到底签了什么合同？现在选择退出然后放下他的自尊心是不是太晚了？没人知道他做了什么，至少没人在乎。他离开狗窝的时候没有再看到雷斯垂德，哈德森太太甚至不知道他的最后一个被监护人已经死了，迈克罗夫特可能准备等到他30天的宽限期快结束的时候再做最后一分钟的表演。所以没人知道。见鬼，那张支票还放在一堆待办事项上，等着他回来把它撕成碎片。他行事显然未加考虑，这完全不像他的作风。

“有三件事需要立即注意,”默里医生继续说道。第一: 两只耳朵都感染了。喉咙和咽鼓管发炎。可能是最近生病的结果。它们很敏感，是吧？”他在被监护人的耳朵旁打了个响指。他畏缩了一下。“这可能影响了他的听力。我会给你一些药水带回家，然后告诉你怎么弄干净他的耳朵。如果治疗肩膀的抗生素对耳朵没有效果，我们就得给他换药。你会有新药的。”

“他最近生了什么病?”夏洛克问，但医生只是耸了耸肩。

“可能是感冒或者流感。可能只是过敏。血检和尿检都没有结果，所以不管是什么，都完事儿了，只留下了耳朵感染。第二: 你的被监护人有虱子。虱卵和成虫。”

夏洛克闭上了眼睛，摇了摇头。“是吗?”

”“没什么不寻常的。AMH区的卫生问题在狗窝里从来没得到过重视。阴毛里什么都没有——不是说他有很多虱子——但是你不会希望他的头碰到枕头，除非问题能够解决。最简单的方案就是在他回家之前，我们把他的头发剃光，用热水和医用肥皂好好洗个澡。”

“呃。”夏洛克停顿了一下。被监护人的头发又脏又乱，因此确实应该理个发，再用强效洗发水好好洗一洗。但是把它们都剃掉？这是羞辱的行为，还是谨慎的决定？

“这又便宜又有效，福尔摩斯先生。你肯定不想让虱子到处繁殖。头发会长回来的。”

“是的，好吧,”他内疚地低声说。

“第三——”默里医生拍了拍他下巴的一侧——“‘蛀牙’。后下臼齿。让他感觉很不舒服。这可能是他体重过轻的另一个原因: 吃东西会痛。”

“所以他需要一个牙医。”

“没问题，伙计。我们可以在你走之前把它弄出来。这样你就可以省下看牙医的钱和额外的交通费。”

夏洛克感到他体内有什么东西在抽搐，尽管他的表情仍然保持平静。“他就不能做个——我不知道——根管治疗什么的吗？”

默里医生摇了摇头，不是出于怜悯，而是出于务实地说：“坏得太厉害了。别担心，这样更容易拔出来。”他在平板电脑上划了一条斜杠来结束他的笔记，然后说：“好吧，我想就这些了。”他抬起头来，看见被监护人的衣服穿了一半。夏洛克正要把T恤翻过来，拉开领口，套在他头顶。“不，不，你在干什么？我们还得给他洗澡。来吧，把它脱下来。那么，福尔摩斯先生，你可以走了，在接待处等着。他很快就出来了。”

在坐出租车回家的路上，夏洛克懊悔地想: 我应该买只猫的。

通常来讲，猫多少能够照顾好自己。自给自足，自我服务。他们所需要的，真的，只是主人的一张副卡，或者随便什么名字，让他们自己购物，偶尔做一下合规性检查。如果需要新的被监护人，一只猫正是处于他这种情况——单身、专业、独立——的人应该找的类型。相反，他买了一个救助的被监护人。一条杂种狗。

他感到内疚，因为他已经在思考摆脱这一切的方法。是的，他付了钱，但是他还没有签登记表。是的，他现在有了合法的监护权，但这并不意味着他找不到合法的理由把他卖掉或者换掉。是的，他现在是一只受伤的杂种狗的监护人，但他也认识黑市上的几个大人物，可以安排让他脱手。总会有出路的。肯定有的。

他们一起坐在出租车的后座上，痛苦地沉默着，这绝对是去贝克街最长的一段路。夏洛克现在连看都不敢看他一眼。被监护人看起来一团糟。他的衣服被拿去烧了，所以护士给他换了新的。不过，这个地方并不是一家真正的医院，而且只接待门诊病人，所以他身上只有一件宽松的可以从肩膀滑下来的纸衬衫，用两根绳子系在背后；还有一条白色网眼布做的均码裤子，裤子的抽绳来自于塑料信封。但没有内衣。他们把他的便鞋还给了他，但没有袜子。

至于一件外套，他们没有给他准备，而夏洛克做的准备连那些护士都不如。当他们走到街上时，寒风夺走了夏洛克的呼吸。被监护人把他的脸转过来忍受着，但是没有外套，穿着看起来要飞出去的纸衣服，光着被剃掉头发的头皮，他被寒冷彻底击倒了。

“哦，看在上帝的份上。”夏洛克说着脱下了自己的大衣和围巾，紧紧地把他小小的身体裹了起来。然后他们慢慢走了四分之一英里，找到了一辆空车。

现在被监护人僵硬地坐在他身边，直直地盯着前方，就像他在狗窝时那样，一言不发。他在想什么？他真的在想吗？

“这是一套不错的公寓。”夏洛克说，只是希望能说点什么。一楼和二楼。“我得在二楼的卧室给你腾点地方，它现在就像一个实验室。我本来没打算... 好吧，不管怎样，我们都会解决的。我会买张床。”

还有衣柜。还有五斗橱。还有床头柜。还有灯。还有衣服。上帝啊，他根本没有想清楚这件事。被监护人空手而来——好吧，除了拔牙的止痛药和几瓶滴耳液——现在他不得不为一个人类的文明生活提供全部装备。

“我希望楼梯不会太麻烦你的腿。”

“不会麻烦的，先生。”被监护人说，声音模糊不清。因为他的整个左半边嘴里塞满了纱布，下巴因为拔牙而肿起来了，所以他尽量不动它。

“你的脚踝，这样多久了？”

这次被监护人回答得比较慢，但他还是回答了。“从我小时候，先生。”

“夏洛克。”这次没有回答，夏洛克认为被监护人没有理解他的意思。“我的名字。那是我的名字。夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯。”

“是的，福尔摩斯先生。”

“不，我的意思是，你可以叫我夏洛克。没有福尔摩斯先生和先生那些废话，明白了吗？”

被监护人点点头。

“你呢? 你叫什么名字？”

又是一声慢吞吞的回答，之前他还艰难的吞咽了一下。“随你喜欢，先生。”

“我没有什么特别的偏好。”被监护人保持沉默。夏洛克问：“你最后一次被叫做什么?”

被监护人舔了舔他的嘴唇，沉思着，夏洛克以为他可能会撒谎。但他没有。“我被叫做泰尼（Tiny），先生。”

“我不会叫你侏儒。”夏洛克厌恶地说。

他从来不明白一些监护人是怎样给他们的被监护人起名字的。点点、跳跳虎和小玩意儿是最糟糕的，就好像给一只西班牙猎犬命名一样。一个五十岁的男人要回应‘史努比’这个名字？这比羞辱还要糟糕。这是不人道。他遇到过‘小卷毛’（Fizzy），因她的头发而得名；还有‘Weeta’，因为一对夫妇认为他们三岁孩子“ Rita”的发音太可爱了，不能浪费。甚至迈克罗夫特也倾向于用他最喜欢的历史人物的名字来称呼他的被监护人，给他们起至少两百年前的名字: 牛顿、伦勃朗、拿破仑、安托瓦内特。

他想到了‘红胡子’，他父母起的名字。他想知道红胡子最初的名字是什么，想了很多次了。毕竟，他不是生来就受监护的。他的出生日期比《浪潮法案》早了十年，比《强制寄养法案》早了十二年。几年之后，他终于长到可以留胡子的年龄，并因此获得了新的绰号。他的真名是什么？

被监护人保持沉默，等待夏洛克能想到的任何名字。

“你有过名字吗?”夏洛克问道，试图控制自己的烦躁。“我的意思是，一个合适的名字。”

被监护人小心地摸了摸侧脸，然后把手放回腿上。”“我有过几个，先生。”

“比如?”

“波、布恩、屎团、布鲁托（Pluto 死神）、月亮男孩、特维奇（twitch 抽搐）——”

好了，别说了。停下来。该死，该死！这不是他所期望的。为什么他操蛋的有这么多的名字，还是这么多可怕的名字？也许他一点也不想知道这个被监护人的故事。“我是说真名。你的名字是什么？’

“我不明白你的意思，先生。”

“夏洛克，我告诉过你，我叫夏洛克。”

“是的，先生。”

夏洛克叹了口气，“你妈妈叫你什么?”

“我没有妈妈。”

为了避免发出呻吟，他又问了一个问题: “你想被叫做什么?”

“随你喜欢，先生。”

他们又回到了起点。

爬上公寓的台阶比夏洛克以前花的时间要多得多。他带着路，但是走得很慢，被监护人吃力地跟在后面。当他们最终走进卧室时，连他都上气不接下气了。夏洛克试图用一种陌生人的眼光来打量这个屋子，想象着对于一个从没来过这里的人来说，这个地方看起来怎么样。事实上他觉得这里杂乱无章，令他感到有点难堪，他以前本来不是那种容易感到尴尬的人。

“是的。所以。就是这里。我当然会——”他抵着拳头咳嗽了一声——“稍微整理一下，给你腾出地方。这里并不总是这么... ...”他没有继续，因为这里一直都很脏。他甚至还没有把扔在壁炉前的文件捡起来。“那么！这些书你随便看，电视在角落里，报纸每天有人送。嗯。还有我的电脑、小提琴、壁炉、犯罪档案... ...”他为什么要指出这些东西呢？被监护人有眼睛。那双眼睛在四处游荡，有点胆怯，仿佛不确定他是否能够看一看。他抓住大衣的前襟，把全身的重量都放在那条好腿上，显得格格不入。然后，被监护人看到了桌布上的头骨，眉毛抬了起来。“我的朋友,”夏洛克开玩笑地说。但被监护人没有大笑（laugh），甚至连微笑（smile）都没有。夏洛克低声说，“就这样吧。”。’

他转向厨房，示意被监护人跟着他。“所有的电器都可以随便用，冰箱里的东西你都可以随便拿。茶叶放在烤面包机旁边的罐子里，盘子和茶杯放在柜子里。你喜欢喝茶吗？当然了，谁不喜欢喝茶？是的，不管怎样，哈德森太太经常洗碗。我告诉她不用这样做。但是既然你来了... ... 如果你想的话... ... 你可能暂时不太想喝咖啡。咖啡壶里有青蛙尸体以后，咖啡的味道就不太对了。不管怎样，我们得给你找件合适的衣服。不能让你穿着更适合擦屁股的衬衫到处走。”

正当他走到走廊的时候，他注意到那个被监护人听到他的话后有点退缩。他感到非常懊悔，但他并不是在评论被监护人的着装状况，而是在挖苦那些糟糕的护士和糟糕的收容所工作人员。他为自己的失礼感到羞愧，决定无视他的反应，继续走向他的卧室。被监护人步履蹒跚地跟着他。

“这是我的房间,”夏洛克说，“你的房间在楼上，但还没有完全准备好。”

被监护人看了看他的床，然后又很快地移开了目光。这一次，夏洛克赶紧纠正了他的话。

“我希望你不介意在沙发上睡几晚。”

是的，这就行了。

此外，实际上，他并不打算让这个被监护人呆太久。只要他好好安排一下，就可以找到新的买家。但被监护人不必知道这些。

“好吧，那么,”他又说，拉开了柜子的第一个抽屉。他的卧室乱七八糟，但他确实喜欢整理卧室这项活动，首先当然是从他的袜子抽屉开始。他所有的 t 恤都叠得整整齐齐，紧挨着睡裤。他从那里拿出一件他睡觉时穿的深蓝色T恤衫(你永远不会在街上看到他穿着它)。“对你来说可能有点大。不过在我们给你买到合适的衣服之前还是可以的。”

他向他至少应该这么做。他不能让他被送走时穿着的是纸衣服或者借来的衣服。

夏洛克帮被监护人脱下了他的贝达弗大衣，解开了医院衬衫后面的绳子，注意到在医院时兽医给他洗了个相当粗暴的澡，仿佛他们用的是厨房的钢丝球而不是海绵。还有脖子上奇怪的注册纹身。好奇心终于驱使他开口了。

“有什么特别的原因吗？”他问，轻轻地碰了一下纹身。在他毫无预兆的碰触下，被监护人吓得跳了起来。“注册纹身一般不纹在这里。”

“不，先生，没有理由。”

夏洛克后退了几步，帮他穿上蓝色的T恤衫。“你不怎么说话，是吗？”

被监护人看着他，然后别过了头，压抑着。

“也许当你的嘴里没有塞满纱布的时候，你会愿意说一点。”他试图温柔地说，但是温柔并不是一种他熟悉的品质。

他帮被监护人穿上衣服袖子，然后是一条内裤(有点太亲密了，但他还能做什么呢?)、睡裤(脚踝处卷了三次) 、袜子，还有夏洛克唯一的一双拖鞋，最后是一件夏洛克从未穿过的超大号黑色开襟羊毛衫。但现在是冬天，虽然暖气给的很足，但是穿短袖衣服还是太冷了。他穿着夏洛克的衣服，对于他的小个子来说太大了，看起来并不比夏洛克第一次见到他时好多少。不过至少他现在干干净净，闻起来好多了。尽管他的头发被剪到了发根，能看到头皮上有斑点状的红色小咬痕，但至少没了虱子。所以现在就是这样了。

“你饿了吗?”他问，想知道下一步该怎么处理这个男人。

被监护人下意识地舔了舔他的嘴唇。也许仅仅是想到食物就足以让他垂涎三尺。但他似乎仍不确定该如何回答。他可能在想他那张嘴还能不能咬得动东西。慢慢地，他点点头。

只有一个问题: 公寓里没有食物。其实也不尽然。橱柜里有一罐过期的青橄榄和四分之一袋干意大利通心粉，冰箱里还有一袋豌豆和六块蟹饼，夏洛克去年夏天把它们放进去之后就忘得一干二净。还有点牛奶，但是只够喝三口了。

夏洛克不自己做饭。几乎从来不做。烤面包和果酱，仅此而已，但是他一样都不会。哈德森太太知道他在厨房里一无是处，所以有时候会给他带点零食和剩菜剩饭，但他更经常去餐车、炸鱼和薯条店吃东西，或者叫外卖。客厅的桌子上有一打外卖传单，他很快翻了一遍，发现哪一家都不合适。被监护人不能吃泰国菜、烤肉或披萨，他的嘴受不了。但他还是得吃饭。

想起了自己十八岁时拔智齿的经历，夏洛克决定出去买酸奶和冰淇淋。也许可以来杯奶昔，如果他能找到地方的话。于是他让被监护人坐在电视机前，给了他遥控器，然后离开公寓去了超市。

当他排着队，一手拿着四包达能酸奶，一手拿着一品脱那不勒斯奶昔时，他的手机在口袋里响了起来。他摸索着，差点连酸奶都掉了。

“你在我面前消失了。”雷斯垂德说。

“你应该能自己找到回家的路吧?”夏洛克打趣道。

“哈哈。”

“审问有什么进展吗?”

电话那头传来雷斯垂德可以预见到的叹息声: “没有。”

“真可惜。”

“是啊，我们本来也没想到能问出什么。案子一目了然。（open and shut）”

“一目了然。”

“是的。”

”“那你为什么打电话？”他排着队往前走，把酸奶和冰淇淋放在了传送带上。

“我想，你可能会对另一个案子感兴趣。”

“又是什么? 被监护人自杀？”

“嗯，有点像自杀，但这次不是被监护人。”

“是谁?”

“杰弗里 · 帕特森爵士。他被发现死在一栋正在装修的办公楼的29层。他在那里干什么，他是怎么进来的，甚至他是怎么死的——没人知道。有兴趣吗？”

“把地址发给我。”

收银员正在扫描他的第一样东西，但是夏洛克把手机放在口袋里，对他说: “不用了”，然后就走了。

他以后会处理购物的事情，现在他有一个案子。

当他最终回到贝克街时，天已经黑了，他早就忘了酸奶这回事。这个案子吸引了他所有的注意力和智慧，但是它仍然美妙地悬而未决，这意味着明天还有更多的工作要做，这令他非常高兴。

他全神贯注地想着帕特森爵士神秘的死亡，完全忘记了那天早些时候他买的那个被监护人，直到他把钥匙放进锁里的那一刻。然后他呆住了，叹了口气，他的额头在221B门牌的正下方发出沉闷的撞击声。该死。他现在是监护人了。而且显然是个疏忽大意的监护人。好吧。也许哈德森太太的冰箱里还有什么像样的食物，比如果冻之类又软又凉的东西。如果没有的话，也许她愿意做点什么。现在刚——他看了看表——十一点一刻。见鬼。她肯定已经睡着了。

他叹了口气，推开门，艰难地走上楼梯，希望被监护人在沙发上睡着了，这样他就能在早上处理好这一切。

但是当他走进客厅的时候，屋里唯一的亮光就是电视的光，和他离开的时候在同一个频道，遥控器仍然放在扶手上，就好像没有被碰过一样。被监护人不见了。

有那么半秒钟，夏洛克想：天哪，他跑了。他惊呆了，但他几乎感到欣赏起来。被监护人看起来根本不像是会逃跑的那种人，但他可能比夏洛克一开始想象的要聪明。毕竟从技术上来讲，他还在注册的过程中。夏洛克支付了费用，但是还没提交注册表。因此，如果他在到达挪威之前被抓——这几乎是必然的——警察根据他的编号会首先追查到收容所，而不是夏洛克这里。也许这样的话夏洛克就可以出局了。收容所或者法院会认定他是一个不称职的监护人，并拒绝将其退还。难道就这么简单吗？

但半秒过去后，夏洛克听到厨房传来一声压抑的呻吟。他走了几步进了房间，打开了头顶的灯。这时，他看到了那个被监护人坐在厨房的地板上，背靠着墙，身体的一半藏在滑动玻璃板后面。他的腿扭动着，整个人蜷缩在膝盖上，一只手捂着嘴，另一只手扶着肿胀的脸，颤抖着发出了痛苦的呻吟。滴下的一道血迹染红了借来的蓝色 t 恤衫。

“哦，该死,”夏洛克说。然后他蹲下来，试图把被监护人的手从他的脸上拿开。他遇到了一些困难。被监护人的身体绷得紧紧的，当夏洛克试图抓着他的手臂时，他的手臂也在颤抖。他的眼睛通红，含着痛苦的泪水。当夏洛克终于把他的手拿开时，他看到他的嘴和下巴都沾满了血。上帝啊，一定是因为拔牙留下的那个洞。有些地方出了问题，血止不住地流。

“来吧，站起来。”

尽管他很聪明，但他显然没有在思考，因为他把被监护人拉起来的时候抓错了胳膊。在他拉动那个受伤的肩膀时，被监护人发出了一声痛苦至极的尖叫。他叫喊着，嘴巴大张着，里面含着的血像罐子里的水一样倾泻而出，流进了他颤抖的手里。

“天哪!”夏洛克喊道，吓得向后跳了一步。

被监护人痛苦地喘着粗气，身体无法控制地颤抖着。夏洛克转身走到厨房的另一边，撞到了椅子上，屁股一阵剧痛。他生气地咕哝了一声，突然有了一种想要逃跑的冲动——离开公寓过夜，假装从未回家，拒绝处理这一团糟。就让他自己解决吧！然而可悲的是，逃跑对于他们来说都不是一个可选项。

他强迫自己冷静下来，回到被监护人身边。他蜷缩得更紧了，痛苦地抽泣着，地上血迹斑斑。这一次，他蹲在被监护人的右侧，将被监护人的胳膊放在在他的肩膀上，紧紧地抓住他的手腕，一起站了起来。夏洛克惊讶于这个人如此之轻，如此容易地被他扛了起来。不过，他还是半抱半拽地把他带到水池边，拧开水龙头，把被监护人的头按到水流旁。“来吧，吐出来。”

浸满血的纱布和着血掉了出来，这些纱布早就就应该换了。夏洛克想起了另一件事: 默里医生给的止痛药需要每六小时服用一次，他也忘的一干二净。药瓶在他的大衣里，和他一起离开了公寓。

他把手捧起来装满水，然后送到被监护人的嘴边，首先尽可能地把血冲干净，然后再帮他清理口腔。“漱漱口，然后吐掉。”他说。

过程并不容易，他们花了很长的时间。被监护人按照指示做了，但是饱含着喘息和眼泪。当他不再吐血——或者说吐的水不再那么红的时候，夏洛克把他留在水槽边，冲到洗手间去拿急救箱，然后从大衣兜里拿出药瓶，最后打开冰箱拿出一袋冷冻豌豆。他把所有东西都倒在厨房桌子中央，把被监护人挪到到椅子上，让他先把药吃了。他本该吃一粒药，但夏洛克给了他两粒。然后他用纱布把棉球包起来放在牙洞里，让他咬住。最后，他拿出冷冻豌豆，敷在他肿胀的脸颊上。完事之后，夏洛克的心还在怦怦直跳。他坐了下来，松了一口气，以为他已经搞定了。

只不过，一个小时过去了。两个小时过去了。两个半小时过去了。从被监护人颤抖、哭泣、紧紧捂着脸的样子来看，疼痛并没有减轻。

夏洛克给兽医打了电话，回应他的是自动答录机。他被告知兽医的工作时间从早上八点开始，离现在还有六个小时。时间长的了无尽头。那他该怎么办？众所周知，急诊室完全拒绝为被监护人提供服务，因为他们不在国家医疗服务体系（NHS）的覆盖范围之内。救护车只有在生死攸关的紧急情况下才会来。现在是这种情况吗？大多数监护人负担不起他们被监护人的私人医疗保险，而且自费医疗太贵了。这就是为什么会有兽医院这类的地方存在。

凌晨三点左右，一个绝望而疲惫的夏洛克打出了他现在唯一能想到的牌。他给一位老朋友打了电话。

在电话的另一端，他听到一个声音试图从睡意中清醒过来，然后说“喂？”

“迈克，我需要你帮个忙。”

对方停顿了一下。

“夏洛克？”

“贝克街，越快越好。”

“看在上帝的份上，夏洛克，你知道现在几点了吗? 我在睡觉！”

“你欠我的，记得吗? 你说过的，随时随地。好吧，时间就是现在，地点就是贝克街。”

“你受伤了吗? 打999！”

“赶紧把你的屁股挪上出租车!”

“为什么？到底怎么了？”

“等你到了我再跟你解释。带上你的医疗包，你得出诊。”然后他挂断了电话。

迈克 · 斯坦福住的地方不远，而且现在是半夜，不会有任何交通延迟。夏洛克让他上了楼。医生站在客厅中央，穿着大衣，围着围巾，戴着帽子，包的严严实实，只有通过他的红鼻子和雾气蒙蒙的眼镜才能看出里面是谁。他放下医疗包，开始脱掉外衣。

“好吧，我来了,”他说，“你终于要告诉我发生什——”

当他听到被监护人试图掩饰痛苦的可怜的呜咽声时，他的话中断了。夏洛克指了指厨房，迈克向前迈了几步，直到他能看到那个被监护人。他又坐回到了地板上，躲在一个角落里，不断喘息着，像一只生病的狗一样呜呜叫。敷在脸上的是冷冻蟹肉饼，豌豆已经热得黏糊糊的了。

“上帝啊，发生了什么? 他是谁？”

“我的被监护人,”夏洛克疲惫地说，“今天拔了一颗牙，血流不止。”

“你叫我来是为了一颗牙? 我以为我要给你做紧急阑尾切除手术！”

“很抱歉没有给你更大的挑战,”夏洛克厉声说。”“但是我不知道该拿他怎么办。看看他，他简直一团糟！我已经给他吃了药，但他还是很痛，而且我的棉球快用完了。”

“你知道，我不是牙医。”

夏洛克翻了个白眼，“你到底帮不帮我?”

”“是的，是的，好吧。我只是... 不是兽医。没关系。开始工作吧。先帮我把他抬出去。天啊，他衣服上是血吗？他的房间在哪里？他可能会更舒服一些，如果——”

“先用这个沙发吧。”

夏洛克希望他能早点给迈克打电话。这个男人十分冷静，有条不紊，不容易被医疗并发症或者病人的痛苦和恐慌而影响。他用他的取样枪快速读取了一些数据，然后用一个极细的针头在下颌处注射了三针麻醉剂。几分钟后，被监护人开始平静下来。他的脸依然通红，额头上闪着汗水，身体见鬼的不停颤抖。尽管如此，夏洛克还是能看到他的疼痛开始缓解，紧张情绪渐渐消失。

“他叫什么名字？”迈克边工作边问。他是那种喜欢直呼病人名字的医生。

“还没有名字。”

迈克狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“为什么没有呢?”

“看在上帝的份上，我今天才买的他！”

迈克摇摇头，克制住没有反驳，但他看上去并不赞同。也许仅仅是因为天色快要亮了。夏洛克已经筋疲力尽了。

“好了，孩子，我需要你张开嘴，来，让我看看。”

‘孩子’，是吗? 真够大度的。不过话说回来，迈克确实是个大度的人。

夏洛克不断问着问题，绕着他们四处转圈，焦躁不安地想看得更清楚一些。迈克安静地、耐心地工作着，无视了他，直到最后忍无可忍地命令他闭嘴然后坐下来，让他好好工作。疲惫不堪的夏洛克照办了，一屁股坐在扶手椅上屏息观看。被监护人又发出了几声痛苦的呻吟，他的拳头在胸口上攥紧又松开，脚也抽搐了一下。但是迈克挡住了他的视线，夏洛克看不见他的脸。他觉得这样也好。这并不是一个愉快的场景。

三十分钟后，他开始清理咖啡桌，收拾他的工具箱。被监护人服用了镇静剂，在沙发上睡着了。

“牙槽骨炎。”麦克说，“就是常说的干槽症。牙龈创口的血液无法凝结，骨头和神经暴露在外，剧烈的疼痛从脸部一侧的神经辐射到下颌，有时甚至会到达耳朵。你应该知道，他的耳朵感染了——”

“我有滴耳液。”夏洛克急忙说，尽管他现在才想起来。

“拔牙后出现干槽症并不罕见，但是一般更易出现在在女性和营养不良的人群中。我看他一眼就知道他营养不良。”

“我知道，我知道，我会搞定的。”

“无论如何，不管有没有病，干槽症疼得要命，这个可怜的家伙。我已经缝合好伤口了，应该可以止血，不过要过几天他才能康复。在那之前只吃软的食物。最好是富含维生素，热量高的。”他停顿了一下，想了想，然后说，“让我看看他们给你的药。”

夏洛克把瓶子递给他，里面有足够用48小时的止痛药。迈克看了看标签，但皱起了眉头，露出了怀疑的表情。然后他打开瓶子，把一些药丸倒在手里。

“和我想的一样。”

“什么？”

“这些是糖丸。”

“啥？”

迈克怜悯地看着睡在沙发上的被监护人。“你从哪儿弄来的他?”

“狗窝，怎么了？”

“所以他是个救助的被监护人。我猜到了。他这儿怎么了?”迈克拍了拍自己的左肩问。

“他最后一个监护人开枪打了他。”

迈克不由得笑了起来，对这个可怜虫的倒霉运气摇了摇头。“夏洛克，事情是这样的。政府没有按照应有的方式为被监护人医疗服务提供补贴。所以收容所和兽医院尽可能地削减预算，这里省一分，那里省一分。比如他们开芬太尼或丁丙诺啡等止痛药，但实际上会把安慰剂掺到药里。在任何一瓶开给被监护人的处方药中，至少有一半是糖。”

“你一定是在开玩笑。”

“如果你的被监护人没有出现这种情况，你可能永远不会知道。他本可以忍受疼痛，最终疼痛会自行消失。真够倒霉的。因为在我看来，他们给了你一整瓶安慰剂，兽医院正好省了几百磅。我可以确定，他的肩膀遭受着剧烈的疼痛，也许从他受伤以来就没停过。被监护人受伤后的医疗费用是一笔巨大的开支。”

鲁迪说他呆在那里多久了？九天、十天，还是更多？他被枪击已经大约两周了。他真的一直在受苦吗？然后夏洛克想起了在牢房里，被监护人是如何笔直僵硬地坐着的。现在一切都说得通了。即使是最轻微的动作也会加剧疼痛。还有夏洛克自己。他之前还告诉他站起来走近一点，不假思索地抓住他的胳膊，然后猛拉。他觉得有点想吐。

迈克从他的医疗包里拿出几个小包。“羟考酮,”他说。“够用三天。他一醒来就给他一片，然后每八小时再给一片。这个药药效很强，会有作用的。”

“三天以后呢?”

“他到那时就应该好多了。不过带他去看正规的牙医也无妨。”他合上包，开始穿上厚厚的外套。夏洛克掏出手机给他叫辆出租车。“但是夏洛克——”

“怎么了?”他翻遍了他的联系人，最后找到了一家出租车公司。

“为什么是救助的被监护人? 为什么是他?”

夏洛克突然感到有点戒备。他怒目而视，反驳道，“为什么不能是他?”

迈克举起双手，表示无意同他争论。“好吧，好吧。就当为了你自己，耐心点。”

“你说什么呢? 我很有耐心，是我认识的最有耐心的人。”

迈克哼了一声。“行吧。但是，你以前从来没有处理过这个。我的意思是，你收养了一个救助的被监护人，我想你还不知道这意味着什么。所有的被救助者都有这样或那样的问题。我是说，看看他。还没到24个小时，看看你都经历了什么。他的生理健康已经一团糟了。那他的心理健康呢？这绝对会是一场艰苦的战斗。”

“那你是什么意思? 送他走？”

他能得到医生的诊断证明吗？

迈克戴上手套，耸了耸肩。“我想这要看情况了。你更关心他的幸福，还是你自己的？”

“什么？”

他是会改变你生活的那种人。如果你要留着他，你就必须做出牺牲。就这么简单。很明显，他经历了一段艰难的时期。看在上帝的份上，他上一个监护人想杀了他。所以你可以让他的生活变得更好，或者更糟，但这也会让你付出代价。而且不是金钱方面的。问题在于，贝克街的生活对他到底有没有好处。”他停下来，戴上帽子。“如果他能留下来，你可以给他一间自己的卧室，让他知道他在这里是受欢迎的。当然，还有一个名字。”

五分钟后，出租车到了，夏洛克站在窗前看着迈克离开。开始下雪了。屋子外，世界寂静无声。屋子里，被监护人沉沉地睡着。夏洛克盯着他。他的眼睛依然红肿，依然穿着那件血迹斑斑、浸透汗水的 t 恤，但是睡着了。他把那瓶假药放在手里，想着迈克说的话。他能给这个可怜的家伙一个更好的生活吗？他愿意吗？代价是什么？他需要花费多少时间、精力、金钱和思绪去照顾一个破碎的被监护人？为什么他一开始就让自己背上了这个包袱呢？就因为一个瞬间的、草率的决定，他的整个世界都被颠覆了。他一定是疯了。

他坐在扶手椅上，身体渴望睡眠，但大脑太过清醒，无法尝试。第二天早上，不管他最终做出什么决定，他都会给被监护人羟考酮，然后去看看哈德森太太有没有苹果酱。他会给被监护人买些合适的衣服。也许最终只是几天时间的问题，但至少，他可以让被监护人在这几天过得开心点。他会为他做些正确的事。他甚至可以给他一个像样的名字。


End file.
